


Some Coffee Love.

by Munashi10_0



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Coffee, Drabble, M/M, Modern AU, Rare Pairings, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25127983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munashi10_0/pseuds/Munashi10_0
Summary: Ja'far and Hakuryuu relax and talk for a little while.(Small drabble I wrote while being sleep deprived, drinking coffee and it being 6:49 currently writing this summary)
Relationships: Jafar/Ren Hakuryuu, Jahaku
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Some Coffee Love.

It was a cold, summer morning, the skies color was still a light pastel blue and the birds were singing. The dew on the grass glistened as the sun peered over the trees, shining into the valley—as well as the opened windows of a small cottage—waking all of those who happened to be in its path.   
  
\--   
“Hakuryuu, I made coffee for you.” A man with white, short hair whispered with a warm smile. Walking into the large decorated bedroom, holding a tray with a blue-dragon themed mug. A king-sized bed rested in the far corner of the room, the light green covers laid above someone else. His hair was tied into a bun, and his head was under the covers.   
  
Hakuryuu groaned, and slowly pulled the covers away from his face—a large scar spread on his left eye—he rubbed his eyes. The white haired male sat beside him on the bed, setting the tray down on the comforter.   
  
“Good morning Ja’far.. What time is it? Have you been up all night?” Hakuryuu yawned as he spoke, pulling the hair tie out of his hair, letting the dark blue mess spread onto his shoulders. 

“Ahh I’ve been working, admiring the morning as well.” Ja’far spoke softly, he opened a drawer to the nightstand and pulled out his phone. “It’s 6:48 AM.”   
  


“It’s my day off.. Why’d you wake me up so early” Hakuryuu flopped back into the pillows and comforter, complaining.   
  
“Because I can?” Ja’far smirked, and pulled Hakuryuu back up to a sitting position. “Drink your coffee and meet me on the porch, ‘kay love?”    
  
“Alright..” The blue haired boy let out a soft sigh and breathed in the scent of the warm french vanilla creamer Ja’far used. He was a sucker for these types of things. Being woken up to the sight of a lover giving him coffee, accompanied by his house being surrounded with greenery. As he finished his drink he got up, stretched, and put on some fuzzy pants—after all, isn’t it fun to be comfortable and adorable at the same time?—he walked out of the room.   
  
He went down the short hallway, large windows let in quite a lot of natural light. The only reason he agreed to this place was because Ja’far adored natural lighting and the cottage-core feel. He mostly gave into it because with a few acres of land- they could have a garden. Ja’far loved the idea just because it was therapeutic for him, and Hakuryuu just wanted fresh veggies to cook with. They eventually bought some seeds, and started planting. So far their garden was successful, not many trips to the store for food plus they could sell some of the crops—though they haven’t done it yet.   
  
Hakuryuu was glad he gave into Ja’far, he personally wanted to live more in the city, making it easier to commute to work, but Ja’far really wanted to live in the valley. He won't admit it but he loves the lifestyle.   
  
He opened the sliding glass door and found Ja’far sitting on the porch steps, wrapped in a green robe—smoking. The white haired man quickly put it into the ashtray and gestured for Hakuryuu to sit next to him.    
  
“You know, no matter how much I tell you, you still smoke.” Hakuryuu spat out, light hints of annoyance in his tone.   
  
Ja’far just hummed as a response, he didn’t really want to get into this argument again. Hakuryuu sat beside Ja’far. And for a little while, they just stared into the outside in silence. Ja’far was observing how the pine trees moved in the early wind of the morning, and how later in the day the outdoors will look significantly less beautiful.   
  
“Hey we should invest in a vine garden or something.” Hakuryuu spoke, breaking the silence. “Really? Like, flowers or something?” Ja’far asked.

  
“I mean yeah, it would look nice, just imagine a little arch over there, and hell we could build like, a platform and just make hanging vines above it.” Hakuryuu continued. “And if we did do that, we could invite people over too. Personally I think Judar would hang from the rods holding the vines up, but that's besides the point.”   
  
Ja’far laughed a little, and nodded. “Yeah I can see it, Alibaba would try too.”   
  
They both talked a little while longer, and as the sky turned a brighter blue, the golden hues of the sun took over the yard and the air got warmer. Ja’far was the first to stand up and head back into the house. “C’mon, let’s go make breakfast, Alibaba and the other 3 will be here soon.” Ja’far spoke.   
  
“Ah, you’re right. Should I make pancakes? Or homemade hashbrowns?” Hakuryuu asked in a light tone. “Perhaps the hashbrowns, I can make eggs to go with it.” Ja’far opened the sliding door, and let Hakuryuu go in first. He followed and closed the deep blue curtains.   
  
  
End //

**Author's Note:**

> I am in love with this ship, so much.


End file.
